megamanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Legends (Series)
The Mega Man Legends series made its debut on December 18, 1997 in Japan on the Sony PlayStation, in North America on August 31, 1998, and in Europe on December 4, 1998. In Japan, the series is called ''Rockman DASH ''(ロクマン DASH / Rokkuman DASH). "DASH" is an acronym that stands for "Digouter's A'dventure '''S'tories in the [[Wikipedia:Halcyon Days|'H'''alcyon Days]]." Japanese cover art. In Greek mythology, the "Halcyon Days" are a period of seven days in winter when the storms are calmed, allowing the Halcyon bird to lay her eggs in safety. The story is centered around Mega Man Volnutt, his partner Roll Caskett, Roll's grandfather Barrell Caskett, and Mega Man's pet monkey Data, traveling the world, going on digs in the underground ruins, in search of Quantum Refractors. They encounter and fight against many different adversaries, such as Reaverbots and Air Pirates, as they search for the legendary Mother Lode, in the hopes that it will lead them to Roll's parents. Video games Main series *Mega Man Legends *Mega Man Legends 2 *Mega Man Legends 3 (cancelled)Devroom: A message from Capcom Console spin-offs *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Mobile spin-offs *Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! *Rockman DASH Golf *Kobun ga Tobun? *Kokkai Kobun *Oshioki Kobun *Roll's 15 Panel ''Mega Man Legends Timeline It is unknown when exactly the events of Mega Man Legends happen in the overall Mega Man timeline as some sources place the Mega Man Legends series several thousand years after the Mega Man ZX series,The Reploid Research Lavatory: Dr. Data’s DASH Dissertation and other sources claiming it is completely separate from the rest of the Mega Man series. The events of the Mega Man Legends series, those leading up to it and including it, are as follows: Thousands of years in the past It is unknown the exact points in time and order that some of the following events take place in.. *Elysium is created as a perfect, Heaven-like society thousands of years before Mega Man Legends."Elysium is a perfect world, created by the Ancients thousands of years ago. A world of eternal youth... A world without disease, hunger, or war. Sera and I are androids with positronic brains built to watch over and manage that world. We called "Mother Units." You are a Purifier Unit, built to seek out and eliminate Aberrant Units--units that malfunctioned and threatened the System." - Yuna, Mega Man Legends 2 *The Elder System is shut down and the Master System replaces it. *Carbons (artificial humans) are created. *Most of the original humans die from unknown causes. *The last human, The Master, asks Mega Man Trigger to take him to Terra (Earth). *The Master gives Mega Man Trigger the sample of his genetic code and asks him to destroy the Master System as his final dying wish. The Master had lived on Elysium for three thousand years. *Because The Master could not live long outside of Elysium, he dies down on Terra. *Mega Man Trigger attempts to shut down the Master System according to the Master's wishes. *Mega Man Trigger creates Data in order to preserve his memories, especially those related to the Master, so that they could not be scanned or tampered with by the System. *Yuna takes a neutral position after first having opposed Trigger for some time. *Frustrated with Yuna's decision, Sera travels to Terra to fight Trigger and they battle to a standstill, each expending all their energy in the fight. *Yuna takes that opportunity to seal both of them away inside stasis fields. As Trigger was heavily damaged, his body had to be reset to his original configuration, becoming a young child without memories about his past. *Trigger is sealed with Data in the ruins underneath Nino Island, and Sera with Geetz on Forbidden Island."A long, long time ago, you traveled with the Master to Terra. After the Master died, you fought to fulfill his dying wish. At first, Yuna fought against you with the rest, but as time went by, she slowly came to understand what you were trying to do. In the end, she tried to take a neutral position, neither helping you nor fighting against you. Frustrated with Yuna's decision, Sera traveled to Terra herself to fight you. However, she wasn't able to bring her full power to bear outside of Elysium, and the two of you fought each other to a standstill, each of you expending all your energy. Yuna took that opportunity to seal both of you away inside stasis fields." - Data, Mega Man Legends 2"You're probably wondering why, when you were found, you were in a baby's body. That's because your original body was almost totally destroyed in your fight with Sera. We had no choice but to reset all your parameters so you could heal. Although resetting a unit flushes its memory, it also restores its body to its original configuration. To make sure Sera never found the Master's genetic code, you transferred all essential data files to me. That's why you were able to get your memory back even after being reset. Well, most of your memory, anyway. Too bad you couldn't see Gramps' face when he found you, though!" - Data, Mega Man Legends 2 *Yuna then seals the four keys needed to activate the Carbon Reinitialization Program in four different ruins around the world. *At some point the planet is covered in endless water, and, as such, the population exists on a series of small landmasses called islands. *An energy crisis breaks out, and the remaining inhabitants of the world are unable to power machinery. *In order to to find a resolution to the energy problem, Refractors are mined from the ancient underground ruins by explorers (or miners) called "Diggers". The Main Diver being the one who goes underground. They are often assisted by Spotters who use computers to track Reaverbots via radar and guide the Main Diver with a communicator. *Among the Diggers, there is a legend about a mysterious treasure known as the Mother Lode, and many Diggers search for it. *Sera's sealing by Yuna and the four keys to Elysium's Library becomes known to the Carbons as a legend of two goddesses."Two goddesses, the same yet different. One goddess to rule the heavens above, one to rule the earth below. She of the earth guards the key, she of the sky guards the record of the ages. When the sky goddess lifts up her voice, all shall end, and all shall begin... What do you think? Interesting little story, isn't it?" - Yosyonke City citizen, Mega Man Legends 2"There is an old legend which says the sky goddess sleeps on Forbidden Island. The legends say that long ago, the world was watched over by two goddesses. One guarded the Keys on the land, the other protected the gates of the sky... One day, when the goddess of the sky came to borrow the Keys from the goddess of the earth, they argued, and the sky goddess was imprisoned by the earth goddess on Forbidden Island. So the legends say. Bluecher believes the Keys of the legend have something to do with the Mother Lode--that is why he went to Forbidden Island." - Yosyonke City priest, Mega Man Legends 2 *Yuna stays on Forbidden Island to watch over Sera, keeping anyone who ventures to the island from finding her by sealing them away."Many Diggers have tried and failed to explore the aptly-named Forbidden Island. Several Diggers from this city have also journeyed there, but none returned. Only Prof. Barrell and Von Bluecher have been there and back. It is said that if the Mother Lode is anywhere, it must be on that island. Of course, Bluecher and Barrell didn't just land there--they crashed as well. It is said they were rescued by a mysterious girl whose hair was in pigtails." - Yosyonke City priest, Mega Man Legends 2 In the last 100 years before Mega Man Legends *Kattelox Island is discovered by adventurers John and Varley around 100 years before Mega Man Legends. *Barrell Caskett is born 65 years before Mega Man Legends. *Some 40 years after the discovery of Kattelox Island, high-quality Refractors and the Underground Ruins are discovered beneath the island. *Due to the dangers of the underground ruins, the majority of these ruins are sealed off from the general public. *Possibly due to the remnants of several different civilizations on the island, it is rumored that a legendary disaster happens every 100 years when an undefined presence that resides beneath the island awakens and destroys all life present on it.Kattelox Island Library, Mega Man Legends *Over 30 years before Mega Man Legends 2, Barrell Caskett and Verner Von Bluecher venture to Forbidden Island. *After traveling the island, they eventually lose consciousness due to exhaustion, and Yuna rescues them and takes them to Yosyonke. *Teisel Bonne is born 29 years before Mega Man Legends. *Tron Bonne and Roll Caskett are born 14 years before Mega Man Legends. *10 years before Mega Man Legends 2, Roll's parents, Banner and Matilda Caskett, venture to Forbidden Island and land there using Banner's Dropship. *Something happens to them while they are there and they go missing. *With the disappearance of his daughter and son-in-law, Barrell raises his granddaughter. **Yuna finds Matilda dying. In order to save her, Yuna uses the nanotechnologies of her body to treat the injures, but she uses too much energy and parts from her own body, her body could not move and she had to borrow Matilda's body until her own was restored."Once, I found a Carbon on Forbidden Island. She was dying...I transferred some of the nanotechnology from my body to hers to try and heal her. She recovered, but I found that I had used too much energy and parts from my own body--I wasn't able to move anymore! In the end, I ended up "borrowing" her body to use as my own. Don't worry--once this is all over, I'll give her body back to her." - Yuna, Mega Man Legends 2 **Banner is found heavily injured and with amnesia near Yosyonke. **Without his memories, he is given the name Joe.Rockman DASH 2 Final Digouter's File, page 127 **He has the feeling that he lost something important on Forbidden Island. As he still had the dropship blueprints with him when he was discovered, he begins working on a new Dropship. *Mega Man Trigger and Data are found by Barrell Caskett inside the Nino Ruins. As he entered the ruins without permission, Barrell could not reveal where he found them, and decided to raise the child alongside his granddaughter."Once, a long time ago, I went to the ruins on Nino Island to do some research on the civilization that preceded ours. The ruins there are very dangerous, and are normally sealed off. I snuck inside without the Guildmaster's permission. Just inside the entrance, I found a strange, diamond-shaped object. When I touched it, it fell apart--no, melted--and from inside there appeared a small child, a baby, and a monkey. Seeing as I had broken into the ruins without permission I couldn't reveal where I'd found them. So, I decided to raise the baby along with my granddaughter." - Barrell's files from Mega Man Legends 2 *Roll names him Mega Man Volnutt. (In the Japanese version, Barrell names him Rock to make a pun with Roll's name.) *Bon Bonne is born 3 years before Mega Man Legends. *The Bonne's mother passes away."But if our dear, departed mother saw the way you run around like that, shooting at everything... How could I ever explain it to her? Still, you did good, Tron! I'm proud of you!" - Teisel Bonne, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne Set before the events of ''Mega Man Legends, unknown to Tron Bonne, Bon Bonne and the Servbots, Teisel Bonne, the leader of the Bonne Family of Air Pirates, loaned one million Zenny from Lex Loath to be able to finance the construction of their airship, the Gesellschaft. When the airship was almost complete, he went with Bon Bonne to the Nakkai Ruins in Ryship Island to find a Refractor to pay his debt, but one of Loath's men, Glyde, captures him and Bon saying that the payback time is long over and now he has to work for it. The Gesellschaft loses contact with Teisel, and worried with him, Tron goes to his last location with a Drache, finding the Gustaff broken and the Servbots that were with him scared and crying. The Servbots tell her what happened, and they return to the Gesellschaft, where they find Teisel's IOU receipt. Tron is shocked by how much money he owes, but she is determined to obtain money to pay the debt and rescue her siblings. Tron and the Servbots begin to steal valuables from the island, the player being able to choose which area to go, varying from going in digouts in the Nakkai and Shala-Kun Ruins, steal containers from harbors, and steal animals from the Sart Farm. When they attack Gold City, they must face the police, including Denise, who gives her best to stop Tron, but doesn't has luck and is scolded by her captain. Tron shows some sympathy towards Denise's misfortune. After obtaining the needed money, they go after Loath and pay the debt to free her brothers, but Loath says it is not enough as they must also pay the interest on it, saying they still own two million zenny and taking them out of his hideout. They continue stealing the island until the new amount of money is obtained, and search for Loath to pay the debt, Servbot #15 finding him in a warehouse from Primiki Harbor. However, Loath says they are still short, as Tron has interest on her interest, and he captures her to help Teisel the debt by working with him. Inside Loath's dungeon, Tron finds her brothers, Teisel telling her Loath's plan to make people work for him to find the Colossus. She contacts the Gesellschaft and orders the Servbots to rescue them, but instead of running, they decide to steal what Loath found. When they find the Colossus, Glyde appears and fights against the Gustaff, Tron saying she pilots. After Glyde's defeat, Loath activates the Colossus and the Bonnes escape from the collapsing dungeon, returning to the Gesellschaft. They try to face the Colossus, but the Gesellschaft's weapons are ineffective against it and Tron is injured by its attacks, passing out. After the Servbots defeat the Colossus, Tron is shown to be better and prizes them. Teisel notices how much Tron had grown, wondering how he would explain himself to their departed mother if she saw Tron running around shooting at everything, but he says she did good and is proud of her. Using a Drache, Tron reluctantly rescues Loath and Glyde from the water and tie them, secretly sending them to Denise to help her keep the job, saying to Teisel she only wants to make sure Loath will not cause trouble again. When the Bonnes are commemorating in the Gesellschaft, Tron discovers the favorite Servbot had thrown away the Colossus' golden Refractor by accident, and she gets furious, saying she has something really special waiting for him in the Torture Room. ''Mega Man Legends Mega Man Volnutt is a digger searching for the Mother Lode along with the Caskett family, but their airship, the Flutter, experiences engine trouble and crashes on Kattelox Island. The family consists of Roll Caskett (Mega Man's Digging Partner and best friend), Barrell Caskett (Roll's grandfather), and Data (a monkey that only Mega Man is able to understand). On Kattelox the Casketts come into contact with the ''Bonne's, a group of pirates who are also seeking refractor crystals (and ultimately the Mother Lode). The Bonne's are led by Teisel Bonne and consist of his siblings, Tron (a mechanical genius) and Bon (a giant baby). The Bonne's also use Servbots to do their bidding. In repairing the Flutter, Mega Man finds that the ruins on the island are connected to something called the Main Gate. Inside, Mega Man finds a robot called Mega Man Juno, a third-class bureaucratic unit from Elysium. Juno reveals that Mega Man Volnutt is actually Mega Man Trigger, and tells Mega Man that the island's population needs to be reinitialized. Juno also claims that the island's population is made up of carbons. Juno then tells Mega Man that he is suffering from memory loss and paralyzes him to recover his memory after the reinitialization. The Bonnes help him escape the electric trap and then set him up for a final confrontation. In the end, Juno is defeated. Even with his physical body gone, Juno transfers his memory to Eden and the reinitialization is still continuing. Surprisingly, Data gives a new set of commands which halt the process of purification and delete Juno's back-up memory from Eden. Data then informs Mega Man that he contains his memories from the past, but can't reveal anything yet. Data promises to return them to him when the time is right. The people of Kattelox Island proclaim Mega Man and the Casketts as heroes and they fly off in the newly-repaired Flutter while the Bonnes trail behind in a boat made of broken parts with a large refractor crystal they found in the Main Gate. Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! Mega Man and Roll Caskett were going to meet with Barrell Caskett, who is investigating an island. Roll tests a new feature for the Flutter called "Charge Drive" to increase its speed and tests it in the way. The Charge Drive was too powerful and shortly consumed all the energy from the engine, shattering its Refractor, and they need to land on Shiross Island. Mega Man goes in a digout in the local ruins to find a new Refractor for the Flutter. Coincidentally, the Bonne family is also in the island, and they decide to steal whatever treasure Mega Man finds in the ruins as a payback for what he did to them in Kattelox Island, taking away his Refractor and running to a town that they had taken over. Mega Man frees the town and goes after the Bonnes, recovering the Refractor, and the Flutter is repaired. Mega Man and Roll continue they journey and the Flutter (not fully repaired) crashlanded in Pauran Island, an island said to have an cursed treasure. They search for parts to repair the Flutter's engine and fight against the Bonnes again. While professor Barrell was visiting Ilux Island to investigate a possible "catastrophe", the police stayed on high alert to protect him. When Mega Man was looking for Barrell in the town, the policewoman Denise thinks he is a criminal attempting to cause harm to Barrell, and the police starts a hot pursuit to get him. After some fighting, Mega Man escapes through the town's sewers and must find Barrell to clear the misunderstanding. In Urakoi Island, something is wrong with its ruins and large volcano, which may enter in eruption and block the sun with its ashes, affecting the environment drastically. Mega Man must explore the island's ruins to find a solution before it's too late. In the island, the mystery on how Refractors are made is partially revealed. Mega Man discovers ancient equipment that can create Refractors by using magma as energy, but for unknown reasons it can only produce low-grade Refractors. When the Caskett family was returning home, they find one large ancient tower with three smaller towers nearby. Believing they may be related to the Mother Lode, they investigate the tower's ruins, which contains dangerous traps and fierce Reaverbots. Meanwhile, Mega Man and Roll discover an enormous tower that has risen out of the sea. When Mega Man reaches the top, he finds a broken elevator terminal with the obscured term "HEAVEN" written in ancient text, but doesn't understand what it means. Additionally, Mega Man infers the damaged top of the tower indicates it may have once been even taller, implying it would have been an orbital elevator of some kind ''Mega Man Legends 2 One year after the events on Kattelox Island a press conference is held between Barrell Caskett and his old friend Verner Von Bluecher that Mega Man and Roll watch from the Flutter on T.V. Von Bleucher claims that his new ship, the Sulphur-Bottom, is capable of landing on the Forbidden Island, a feat which has been met with extremely limited success and which Von Bleucher and Barrell themselves tried 30 years ago. Upon their last attempt they saw a mysterious girl and then lost consciousness and awoke on an island of "eternal winter". This seems to be the case with nearly everyone who attempts to land on the Forbidden Island. What's more, the island is surrounded by a thick and nearly impenetrable cloud. Von Bleucher believes that the Mother Lode is located on that island and that with his new ship he will be able to find it and end the world's energy problems. After they talk, a reporter stands up and begins to question them about the people who travel to the island and go missing. She also tells them that the Mother Lode isn't on the island, but if it were or one were to find it, a horrible disaster would occur. When Barrell gets a look at her face he says..."Matilda...?" (the same name as Roll's lost mother)... but then she runs and jumps out of a window and then is seen riding away on what appears to be a Reaverbot. Meanwhile, Data sets fire to the interior of the Flutter while cooking, but Mega Man manages to save the ship. However, rather than focusing on "interior decorating," they begin to focus on a more important task-building a ship that can penetrate the clouds surrounding the Forbidden Island. They begin their journey on the island of Calinca. In Yosyonke (a town on Calinca) Mega Man and Roll learn of a man named Joe that has a craft that looks just like the one in the blueprints left behind by Roll's parents. Joe, a man in fragile condition, has gone to excavate some ruins and hasn't come back, so Mega Man goes after him. Mega Man finds him injured and brings him back to town. Unfortunately Joe has had amnesia for the past ten years and cannot remember anything about his past life. He was found badly injured and taken in by Maria. He does, however, have a picture of Roll's family. He does let them use his ship, the Dropship and later helps them battle the pirates by letting them use a train he modified. Mega Man and Roll go on to engage the Bonnes and other pirates in their usual confrontations, eventually meeting another adversary named Glyde who uses his Birdbots in combat. Eventually Mega Man's past is revealed to him. Several years ago the last remaining human on Earth, named ''Master, ruled over Elysium and all of its people. In those days Mega Man was an Purifier Unit as revealed to him by Juno. It's also revealed the people on Terra where created by the people in Elysium, which are referred by them as Carbons. The Master shared a close bond with Mega Man Trigger that Sera was very envious of. Eventually the Master realized that the summary execution of the carbons was wrong and asked Mega Man Trigger to destroy the Master System in order to protect them. The Master eventually died, leaving his genetic code with Trigger. Trigger had fought a rough battle to take the system down. Yuna, the Mother Unit of Terra, remained neutral in the conflict. Sera, however, came to Terra to personally deal with Trigger to finish the conflict. Outside of Elysium both were weakened and fought to a stalemate. Yuna seized the moment and locked the two in stasis fields on separate islands. Trigger had to reset his system in order to heal, but in doing so he would lose his memories. To avoid this, his memories were downloaded into Data. Several years later, it was Barrell Casket that came upon this stasis field in the ruins of Nino Island. When he touched the field it melted and a baby and mechanical monkey appeared. He decided to raise the baby as his own, along with his granddaughter Roll. The story of Roll's parents is also revealed somewhat. They went to the Forbidden Island 10 years ago in search of the Mother Lode but never returned. Yuna found Matilda, hurt and dying, and took pity on her. She used her powers in order to repair her body, but in doing so she expended far too much of her own energy. As a result, the only way to save herself was to merge with Matilda, essentially "borrowing" her body. In doing so, she was no longer recognized as the Mother, having lost her original shell (but she no longer had to stick to the parameters of the system). In the "present" time, Mega Man unsealed Sera from her stasis field and Sera tries to perform the Carbon Reinitialization Program and recover the Master's genetic code from Trigger's original shell. In the ensuing battle, Sera's original shell is damaged, but her programming is moved to Yuna's repaired body. With the Master System destroyed, the Elder System begins to reactivate. External links *Rockman DASH series official site (archive) *Mega Man Legends Station - English site dedicated to the series. *Rockman DASH Adventure Guide Online - Japanese site dedicated to the series. *[http://www.hardcoregaming101.net/megamanlegends/megamanlegends.htm Mega Man Legends series on Hardcore Gaming 101] References *Rockman Perfect Memories Forum (November 9, 2008) - Zan Sidera's analysis of the timeline ---- '''<< Previous (Mega Man ZX series) ----